True Love Can Be Sweet
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: He left. Or so she thinks. What happens when he comes back? Fourtris.


**Too many oneshot concepts popping into my head. Any ideas you would like to see, send them to me.**

"Where do you think he went?"

"Christina. _Stop_ asking me that. It does _not_ matter where he went, okay? All that matters is the fact that he _left._ He walked out, with no explanation, no apologies, no anything!" I tick off each word on my fingers, "It's been _three_ fucking weeks. You'd expect him to call by now, but _noo_ , he makes no attempt to reach out to any of us. Not me, who -if I recall correctly- is his girlfriend of three years, his teen sister, his parents, not even his best friend!" I scream, using wild hand gestures, and throw a sofa cushion across the room, collapsing into her waiting arms, sobbing wildly.

"He left me, Chris, he left me. He promised he would never walk out on me. The asshole can't even come back to collect the rest of his stuff. Motherfooking coward," I mutter, gripping tightly onto her shirt, "and if he _ever_ comes back, I will cut off his juicy family jewels with scissors, fry them, and shove them down that sexy throat of his." Christina laughs, and I giggle slightly, pulling away. I wipe my eyes and grimace at the wet spot on her white shirt. She looks down and shrugs, yanking her top off. I yell, closing my eyes.

"Christina, I know that we're best friends and we're girls, but there is absolutely no need for indecent exposure."

"Open your eyes woman, I have another shirt on." I snort but open my eyes partly and see she is telling the truth.

"I knew you'd cry so I came prepared." I roll my eyes, scoffing, and stroll into the kitchen with her in tow. My front door unlocks and I groan in frustration.

"Uriah! My answer is still no! I do not want to go out with the guy," I shout, walking out into my front room where I know Uriah is standing. I halt in my tracks and my jaw goes slack.

"Even if it's Tobias?" Uriah speaks, standing next to my smiling boyfriend.

"Christina, bring the scissors, and turn on the fryer," I order calmly.

"Whoa, hold up, what scissors? And what are you even using the fryer for?!"

"The scissors I am going to use to snip off your balls, and I'll be using the fryer to fry them, you dickhead!" I screech, sending a deadly glare his way. Tobias raises his hands in surrender, a faint smile on his face. Uriah edges away, covering his balls.

"Why you smiling, idiot?" I step forwards, raising a hand, but am stopped.

"Now, now, that's not how we raised you. We aren't proud."

"Damn right, we aren't." I blink rapidly, turning around slowly.

"Mum? Dad? Is it really you guys?" I whisper in disbelief, my vision blurring.

"Nah, we're just actors hired by Tobias," Mum remarks sarcastically. We chuckle lightly, and I run into their arms, crying for the second time in ten minutes.

"Your boyfriend here managed to track us down in London," Dad speaks fondly. I swivel, and gasp as Tobias kneels down on one knee, opening a black velvety box. I hear sniffles from behind me and spin to see the gang milling into my apartment. I turn back, and reluctantly step out of my parents' embrace.

"Tris. Tris. What can I say? These three years have been a total rollercoaster. But one that I would go on repeatedly if I had the chance. Hell, I would even go through our arguments again -even if they were started by me but anyways-," laughter erupts from us, "ha, and I just enjoy every second I spend with you. You drive me crazy. Your giggle, slash, snort is so contagious. Your appearance when you get out of bed is just the same as when you wear makeup. You are so beautiful to me all the time. I want to wake up to you every single day, I want to see you singing and dancing in the kitchen when cooking me breakfast. I want to come home to you sitting on the couch wrapped up in that blanket of yours laughing or crying at whatever you are watching. There are some things I would love to say but err... they may not exactly be... _appropriate?_ " I snort and giggle, blushing profusely.

"So with that said, there's only one question. Will you marry me?" I bite my lip and nod vigorously.

"What did you say?" Christina asks teasingly in the back. I send her a glare, and turn back to Tobias, grinning widely.

"Yes, Tobias. I will marry you!" Everyone cheers as Tobias slips the simple silver band on my finger. We engage in a blissful kiss, and I pull away.

"Tris Eaton. Hm, has a nice ring to it," I speak, staring into his lust-filled eyes.

"Of course it does, it's my surname," he murmurs cockily.

"Easy there, cowboy. I can just break this engagement as easily as I accepted it," I threaten jokingly, the both of us knowing I wouldn't.

"Who's your maid of honour?"

"Definitely not you, Chris," I reply, turning around in Tobias's arm with a smirk.

"Ooh..." Uriah whispers.

"Ha. You got rejected. Well, who's your best man?"

"Definitely not you, Zeke," Tobias replies, smirking too.

"Double ooh..." Uriah whispers again.

"Ha. You got rejected." Chris mocks. Zeke sticks his tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Zeke, real mature," she scoffs.

"I'm more maturer than you!"

"Maturer is not even a word?"

"Guys, we were just kidding, but we can give the jobs to your partners? Shauna, Will?"

"No! We'll do it!" Chris cries.

"Yeah, what she said," Zeke agrees, bouncing on his heels. We all laugh at the mood switch, and immediately start talking about the wedding. Well, they do, and I stare at my loved ones, a content smile settling on my face.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Tobias," I mumble back, feeling a kiss land on my head.

Looks like I'm getting married!

 ***scoffs* if only love could work like this in real life. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


End file.
